Conspiracy Come True
by MISFITREADER
Summary: Bells has lived on the Rez her entire life, learning the stories of her people but they arent real. Right? -this is not a Jacob and Bella story- *wolves and vamps* R&R please *I Love Reviews*
1. Chapter 1

Introduction to Weirdness

What's up! Well, I'm Bells I Live on the Rez, I'm 16 uh what else? My mom passed away giving birth to me. Sux yeah but I've come to 'terms' with it, and my dad is part of the tribal police. I only have two friends that are girls and all the rest are guys. My friend named Jacob Black, his dad is the tribe's chief, Billy Black. Jake's next to be tribe leader when his dad either passes away or steps down. Harsh right? Something about tribes and bloodlines. We grew up on these crazy weird super natural stories, and instead of going to school with a mix of kids we went to school on the reservation. This is where we learned all these conspiracy stories about vamps, and us descending from wolves like real wolves. Crazy right?

][][][][][][][][

_hey well this is a supernatural story and its not a jacob and bella story i just dont see them together sorry you must review if you read this if not all your hair will fall off! all ia S.M's_


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky Dogs

All of the elders were on edge today. Us 'young ones' couldn't go into town and weird stuff was being said around the reservation. For the past three weeks Sam, Jacob, and Embrey have been really... unstable. Almost losing their cool with any little remark being said. Their skin so hot they could probably fry an egg on their forehead. They were excused from school the lucky dogs. Emily, Leah, and I were walking home from school.

"I saw Jake last week before he went on leave." Emily said.

"Really?" Leah said.

"Yeah their huge like buff and tall."

"Did they really cut their hair off?" I asked.

"Yeah they got buzz cuts." Emily replied I had to see them.

"You guys wanna go see Sam?" I asked Leah and Emily.

"Yeah lets go we'll probably find them in the woods we'll try his house first."

We walked the little dirt trail that would get us there and we made Leah knock on the door.

"Why do I have to do it?" She asked.

"Because your the coolest one of all of us." I said egging her on. Sam's grandpa could be really weird and tell us to stay to the borders and stuff. It would make my skin prickle. I wiped my forehead so did Emily.

"Well you are right I am the coolest." She said and walked up the stairs and knocked twice, Sam's mom answered the door.

"Hey Mrs. Ulley is Sam around?"

"No Leah he's actually in the woods. Are you okay Leah you look a bit hot" She said putting a her hand on her forehead. Looking at Leah now, she did look sweaty and I felt clammy too.

"Yeah I'm fine we'll go look for him thanks Mrs. U." Leah said jumping off the steps and we took off to the forest.

"You girls be careful!" Mrs. Ulley yelled after us.

"We will!" I yelled to her.

There was a pile of clothes on the cliffs by where we cliff dived. I wiped sweat off my forehead and the bushes rattled to the left we looked but nothing happened.

"Jake you better not be fucking with us" I screamed. Another rattle to the right startled me I felt itchy. Leah wiped sweat off her forehead.

"Come on guys stop being ass's." Emily said.

"Yeah its not funny." Leah added.

Out of nowhere Embrey, Jake, and Sam jumped out and dove into the water.

"Oh fuck its too high." Leah Whispered in shock.

"Come on lets go down." I said running down the trail to get to the shore. "Get their clothes."

When we got to the shore all three boys were wrestling in the water.

"You ass holes!" Leah screamed.

"Aw come on we were just goofing off." Jake said standing up I was freezing and seeing him in the water made me shiver he got a sly grin.

"What's up Bells like what you see?" He said flexing his biceps.

"Shut up." I said.

"Hey how are you guys feeling?" Sam asked.

"Like I have a fever." I said. The guys exchanged looks.

"Throw us our clothes we need to talk." Leah launched the clothes because we all knew I couldn't throw worth spit.

][][][][][][][][

_alright so i just checked my stats and 8 people have read my story and i'd like to thank melaniecullen96 for adding my story to her faves already! thanks! everything is S.M's enjoi!_

_review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Guess The Wolves Out Of The Bag Now

Bella p.o.v

"So what the hell is going on?" I asked when they were fully clothed.

"Well what do you guys think happened?" Embrey asked.

"Aw come on, I hate when you guys want us to guess" Leah said annoyed.

"Fine. Then you guys are looking at this generations wolves!" Jacob said.

"What? How stupid are you Jake? What, did all your sense go with your hair?"

"No, really we are."

"So then the there really are vampires in Forks?" I asked

"Yup the fever set in and then we got news of the new doctor in town." Sam said.

"That's bull shit." I said.

"No it's not we've been in the woods and to the border theres this way to sweet smell. It smells cold too, come on we'll show you guys." Quill said.

"Aren't you guys hot in all that clothes?" Jake asked.

"Shut up its not like we're going to take our clothes off" Leah said.

"whatever come on we'll show you guys." Sam said leading us into the forest.

Surprisingly I didn't trip or fall in the forest and I wasn't tired but I was irritated. I mean come on couldn't they have told us and then gone home why did we have to see for ourselves they were always playing jokes on us. I don't know why we even humor them. We should know better by now I started to smell the air. It smelled like rock candy I love rock candy.

"What is that disgusting smell?" Emily asked.

"What are you talking about it smells so good." I said walking further and further my nose leading the way.

"Bells get back here your going to far off."

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled back and kept walking to the alluring smell.

"Come on bells you're going to far off!" Leah said getting mad.

"Yeah come on if what they are saying is true? Then you know we're not even supposed to be here."

"Oh come on you guys really believe them? They are idiots trying to scare us!"

"No its not bells!" Embrey screamed visibly shaking.

"Yes it is!" I said. My voice rising higher than his.

"Calm down now!" Sam ordered.

"No! he's an idiot!" I screamed back.

"Shut up Isabella!"

That did it I saw red and then my body heated over with a tremble. I heard gasps and the sound of clothes ripping and the sweet smell of rock candy got even more strong.

"_**Bella can you here me?"**_

"_**Of course I can here you you numb fuck where is Embrey!"**_ I said but when I opened my mouth my toung went over something sharp and my voice didn't actually say anything it sounded like an animals howl. Oh fuck we were close to the wolves. Fuck! They never did anything to us but maybe our yelling and banter got them upset.

"_**Bella, please calm down, you're worked up you just phased."**_

"_**What are you talking about how come I cant talk where are you? Where is everybody I don't see them."**_

"_**Bells you phased! you're a wolf just like us now."** _I heard Jake's excited voice. I also saw myself naked and then this huge chocolate brown wolf with the longest coat I had ever seen.

"_**why am I naked?"**_

"_**Sorry, but well. Yeah um. Your a wolf now" **_Jake said.

"_**What!"**_

"_**Calm down if you calm down you'll be able to phase back."**_

"_**Phase? -what the fuck," **_I said I felt my self move awkwardly._** "why cant I fucking walk!"** _I looked down and saw paws._ **"Oh my god!"** _I said and then looked up there was another wolf. A brown one andthen I saw a larger black one.

"_**Cool huh?" **_Jake said.

"_**No you idiot, what the hell is this!"**_

"_**Calm down Bella if not you won't phase back!" **_How many times are they going to tell me this? I am aware of this but Damn I'm in shock!

There was rustling sound to the left and the smell of rock candy hit me again.

"_**Do you guys smell that? Its smells so good."**_ I said or thought and I began to calm down I looked back at the brown and black wolf again and they were tense, making me tense also.

"_**Bells move from there!" **_Sam said.

"_**I'm fine what's wrong?" **_

"_**Lets go! We're not on our turf!" **_Jake said nudging me.__

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

"_**Come on we have to leave!" **_He pushed me harder using his nose.

"_**Whatever then." **_I said smelling the air one last time and ran after who I thought was Jacob and Sam.

It felt good to run and not fall.

"_**Oay so what the hell is going on"**_ I asked again as we slowed down. I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

"_**We really are wolves Bells!"**_

"_**Really, like real wolves?"**_

"_**Yes! god don't you see us" **_Jacob said and then I saw three wolves in a memory form.

"_**You are the brown one with the really long coat. Pretty huh?" **_Jake said.

"_**I'm the black one and Jake is the other brown one" **_Sam said his voice was diffrent than his 'human' voice. This voice made me think of him as an authority figure.

"_**Wow" **_Was all I thought I kept looking at the wolf that was 'me.'

"_**Okay so do I stay like this forever or do I change back and isn't it supposed to take like 15 minutes to turn into a wolf? And hurt like hell?"**_

"_**No, not for us we just phase it's natural because it's born within us." S**_am said.

"_**As soon as you calm down you'll be yourself again" **_Sam reasured me.

"_**Yeah the way I phased back was falling asleep. I couldn't calm down." **_Jake added.

"_**Fine I am tired." **_I said awkwardly laying down on my side.

"_**Here I'll lay down with her." **_Jake said.****

**_"Okay Jacob I'm going to phase back and go get clothes for you two" _**Sam said lopping off.

"_**Okay bye." **_I said with Jake

"_**Don't get any funny ideas Jacob."**_

"_**Fine Isabella."**_

"_**DON'T CALL ME THAT! Where is Embrey I'm going to kick his ass when I see him!"  
**__**"He stayed with Leah and Emily."**_

"_**Dude, we really are wolves?"**_

"_**Yup we sure are. Now stop moving!"**_

"_**I can't it's hard to get comfortable."**_

"_**Here, look just put all your legs to one side."**_

"_**Oh okay! Thanks Jake!"**_

"_**Anytime. That's what I'm here for."**_

"_**So how do you keep from 'phasing' in and out of clothes in front of people, and what is that amazing smell in the woods?"  
"Well that's why we're out here we can phase in out all day and get it out of our system, and I don't know what your talking about. The end of the woods is their turf which by the way you crossed. And it stinks!"**_

"_**What do you mean their turf?"**_

"_**My god Bells the VAMPIRES for Christ sake! The leeches, the blood suckers, the parasites!"**_

"_**They really do exist like for real, for real?"**_

"_**They are just as real as the fur on your ass!"**_

"_**Have you seen any of them?"**_

"_**No not yet but they were coming."**_

"_**That's why we ran?"**_

"_**Yup now come on Bells shut up so we can get home I want to sleep on my bed."**_

"_**Okay" **_I said for some reason seeing Jacob be tired made me really tired to and I fell asleep. I woke up naked and sweaty Jacob's hand was wrapped around me and he as snoring.

"Jake get the fuck off!" I said jumping and running away. There was a pile of clothes on a tree branch.

"Calm down or you'll phase again." Jake said covering his male anatomy and getting red. I threw him his clothes and we got dressed.

"So what do we do now?"

"We have to go tell your dad and then you have to know where the border starts and ends."

"Dude I'm a wolf."

"Yup can't wait to see what Emily and Leah look like" Jake said.

"Do we have to go to school still?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Cool" I said.

"Yeah come on lets go!"

][][][][][][][][][

_please review! _


	4. Chapter 4

Fuck Yeah I Phased Before You did!

We walked home and told my dad everything, he was shocked to say the least. He was a bit jealous since his generation didn't get to get the chance to phase. And know that I was a wolf, I had to go see and smell the border line and know what and where our turf began and ended. I fell asleep even though I had taken a nap. I woke up to three pairs of eyes looking at me.

"Okay?"

"Come on get up, we have work to do."

"Okay get out so I can change."

Sam took Jake and Embrey out of the room, but I caught what Embrey said "We've already seen her naked through Jake why do we have to get out?"

"You sick pervert get the hell out!" I screamed.

"You might want like, sweats and a shirt Bells something you can put on and take off quickly." Sam said behind the door I felt like I was burning up though, so I picked out some cut off sweats that ended at my calf and an old white shirt. My body was changing in a weird way, and now that I looked at it, my legs were muscular now and my stomach wasn't soft anymore it was firm and a six pack was forming I hoped I wouldn't get guy arms yew. I came out of my room and punched Embrey in the face.

"Ow Bells what the hell!"

"That's for calling me Isabella and for looking at me naked through Jake's memory!"

"Hey he thought it!" He screamed so I turned around and smacked Jake in the arm.

"You are right, stop thinking it Jake!"

"Okay stop, there is a lot to do" Sam said shaking his head.

We left the house and went to the forest. We went to the same place we were at yesterday and already I could smell the sweet smell of rock candy, and the smell of us.

"Okay now that you're a wolf, we have to run the border line with you. So go find a bush and phase please." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam but um how do I phase? I'm not mad." I said. I had never thought about a bush cool.

"You have to channel your energy Bells." Jake said.

"Hey Isabella I can't wait to see you naked!" Embrey screamed and it worked, I popped into fur and all my clothes shredded. A snarl came out of my snout.

"_**Calm down he only did it to get you to phase."**_ Sam said

"_**Fine whatever lets run my legs feel kinked."**_

"_**Sorry Bells please don't hit me again." **_Embrey pleaded.

"_**No it's alright it had to be done any way."**_

"_**Cool thanks"**_

"_**Alright lets run." **_Jake said and we followed the trail that smelled like Sam Jake and Embrey. Our territory covered the entire coast, and all up past all the other reservations up Washington state.

"_**So what is all the other land?" **_I asked.

"_**It's no mans land. They can be there and so can we. Later on, on a map Jake will show you their territory so you know not to pass it."**_

"_**Okay I was just about to ask you that."**_

"_**Well you did. If you think I will hear it."**_

"_**Oh okay, well then have you seen any of the vamps?"**_

Just as I asked the face of a blonde man came up and a woman with light brown hair appeared in Sam's thought.

"_**Wow I thought they were going to be ugly."**_

"_**On the contrary they are very beautiful." **_Sam said.

"_**Yeah I can tell so it's only two of them?"**_

"_**No it's a full family. Actually there are three more males and two more females."**_

"_**Wow that's a lot of blood suckers"**_

"_**Yeah that's why so many of us are phasing." S**_am said and just as that was said we heard another voice in memory form.

"_**Dude what the fuck is this shit!"**_

"_**It's Quill." **_Jake thought.

"_**Hey bro welcome to the pack!" **_Embrey thought.

"_**Oh no way the stories are true!" **_Quill said.

"_**Yeah they are." **_I said.

"_**Fuck!, Bells?" **_Quill said aghast.

"_**Ha ha! Yeah mother fucker I phased before you did!" **_I said.

"_**It only means you have less control Bells." S**_am said.

"_**So, I don't care. The fact that girls aren't supposed to phase makes me even cooler!" **_I said. I was ecstatic.

"_**What the fuck though, how do I change back?" **_Quill asked.

"_**Hold on we're on our way" S**_am said.

We ran to were Quill was, and then we ran the border line again. Sam explained everything to Quill. And went into detail of what we were supposed to do and that at 11:00 pm tomorrow night we were going to have a meeting with the vampires so that we new who was who.

][][][][][][][

_hello my readers! i must say that i have alot of traffic! but two reviews...:( its okay as long as your reading let me know what you think please!_

_review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Call Me Isabella

Later on that same day, Leah and Emily phased for the simple reason that they hadn't phased yet and I had. They were surprised when they figured out what I had been doing that day.

"I can't believe they really, truly are real." Leah said the next day after I got her to calm down. I made them fall asleep, like Jake did with me. We laughed when we all woke up naked by the beach.

"So are you guys ready for tonight?" I asked.

"Nope." Leah said.

"Hell no." Emily said.

"Well that's very reassuring." Jake said coming out of nowhere. "Makes us guys think you are as weak as you look. You know, maybe you guys should stay home."

"Calm down!" I shouted. Emily and Leah were very tense I could sense them about to phase.

"Jake get out of here before they, no, before we, kick your ass."

"Okay okay," He said putting his hands up. "previous statement retracted." He ran off.

"You know we won't be able to go out in public unless we learn to control ourselves." I said to the girls.

"Ugh that's going to be tough" Emily said.

"Yeah and then how do we like pop in out of being a wolf? Are we really going to go to sleep every time?" Leah added.

"I don't know we still obviously need a lot of practice but hey at least we have each other." I said.

"Sure, sure." Leah said.

"Come on lets go eat, dude I'm starving!" I said.

"Who's house?"

"Your's Bells!" Leah and Emily said in unison.

"Okay I'll have to make a big ass pot if spaghetti and we'll call the guys, yeah?"

"Mmm spaghetti." Leah said rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah." Emily said practically drooling we walked to my house and I got on the phone and called the guys over. Sam said it was a good idea because he was going to call a pack meeting anyway.

I had three big packs of noodles boiling, and five pounds of meat simmering in a pot with a lot of spaghetti sauce with mushrooms. The guys came in their noses leading the way.

"Bells, food has never smelled so good." Embrey said coming in.

"Thanks."

"So now that we are all here, there are some things we need to discuss." Sam said sitting at the head of the table. He was the packs Alpha. Which meant we had to listen to him, and Jake was Beta meaning if something happened to Sam, Jake was in charge.

"Tonight is a peace meeting, I don't want anyone getting hurt or anyone, hurting anyone."

"Are we going in wolf form or human form?" I asked.

"We are going as humans then in front of them we are going to phase."

"Uh excuse me?" Leah said.

"Of course not literally in front of them its just so that they know who is who." Sam explained.

"We'll find bushes." I said. "We'll go early and leave extra clothes too, just in case."

"Yeah we wouldn't want the vamps to see you guys naked." Quill teased. I'm sure he also saw me naked now also.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"Calm down now!" Sam ordered and we bucked and sat, well, fell into the seats.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Its the Alpha voice." Jake said.

"Whoa powerful." I said.

"As I was saying. We go tonight, if any body needs me to call your parents and get permission tell me now so we can call them. I'm sure they aren't going to like it but it needs to be done. We need to be careful tonight, just because they say they are tame doesn't mean that they are. We need to show control, these vampires are very old and to them we are children."Sam said and then he called everyone else's parents to let them know we had pack duties tonight and that we would be out late.

Of course none of the parents protested what Sam said, he was in charge of us and everyone trusted him. We ate everything, leaving nothing in the pots. I was definitely going to have to go shopping a lot more often or maybe we'll trade off and stuff like that. We stayed at my house until 10:00 o'clock got our clothes and headed toward the meeting place. We found a good big bush for us to phase. We hid our clothes by a tree in plastic bags since it was already raining. We sat down next to the tree and we were just waiting now.

"You think they'll bale?" Leah asked.

" I hope so, they stink can you imagine what they'll smell like when they are really close?" Emily said.

"You guys think they stink?" I asked.

"Duh Bells." Leah said.

The smell of rock candy hit me and Sam tensed.

"They're here." He said and we got off the floor and stood behind Sam. Us girls in in the middle behind the other guys. Then they came out of the woods in couples, hand in hand. I saw the blonde man and the woman from Sam's memory then a short girl with black hair with a blonde man and then another blonde woman with a big black haired guy.

"I thought there was another male, Sam." I said in whisper but then I saw the last one he had copper colored hair that was obviously wind-blown. To say the least this vamp was gorgeous.

"Hello Sam, pleasure to see you again thank you for arranging this meeting." The oldest looking blonde said.

"It was only necessary Carlisle, we wouldn't want any misfortunes" Sam said his voice in Alpha mode.

"Yes of course. Well, then this is Esme my wife," He said and she came forward.

"this is Alice and Jasper," They came forward the girl smiled but the guy looked repulsed.

"They are Rosalie and Emmet," He said and the blonde woman and the dark haired man stepped forward. The man named Emmet was obviously sizing up the guys. The girl, Rosalie had her nose in the air looking down at us.

"and lastly this is my son Edward." He stepped further out than the rest and stared at me his head tilted to the side and then he smirked.

"Whats so funny." I whispered to Emily which got me a look from Sam so I held in my giggle.

"Now it is our turn." Sam said.

"This is Embrey," He stepped forward. "Jacob," Then he stepped forward. "Quill." He stepped forward.

"Leah, Bells and Emily." Sam said and we stayed put. We didn't move forward and the one named Edward was starring at me then looked at Jacob then back at me.

"We will now phase," Sam said. "Jake, Embrey and Quill go first." Sam ordered and they burst into fur.

"Without shredding your clothes dorks." I said getting another look from Sam and a giggle from the short girl, a grin from the big one and the bronze haired boy kept starring at me, he again looked at Jacob turned his head to the side and then looked at me but his eyes roamed.

"Girls please go phase." Sam said politely to us instead of ordering like he did with the guys.

"They, will go behind a bush for privacy of course." Sam said as we went behind our designated bush and began to take off the clothes.

"Dude I'm not mad how do I phase?" Leah asked.

"Well If you don't phase then the vamps are going to see you guys naked and then they'll think you guys weak." Sam said aloud and we popped into our fur.

"_**Well that worked" **_I said.

"The brown one with the longest coat is Bella, the gray one Leah, and the creme one Emily." Sam said.

"_**Hey, doesn't the vampire named Edward look confused?" **_I asked.

"_**Yeah he does, like he lost something huh?" **_Leah added.

"_**What do you guys think of the vamps?" **_I asked.

"_**I think they stink and look how 'Jasper' looks like he's going to eat us then that big one, he looks like he can hold his own." **_Embrey thought.

"_**Yeah and if shiny penny over there doesn't stop starring at bells I'm going to rip him apart and burn him!" **_Jacob growled.

"_**Calm down Jake he's a vampire for gods sake we probably stink to them too, I'm sure he's just curious about what we are." **_I said.

"_**You're right bells."**_ He said and licked my cheek I tried wiping it off with my front leg but didn't get anything off since it was a paw and not a hand.

"Now I'll have Bells phase back and I will phase so you can see me in my coat" I nodded my head.

"_**Okay kids be good." **_I said chuckling and going behind the bush. I let loose and closed my eyes and felt my body go back to normal. I rushed back into my clothes and to where everyone was. Now the one named Edward had his eyes as big as plates I looked down I had my clothes on.

"Is everything okay?" I said speaking directly to them for the first time, everyone looked at me.

"Yes I'm sure, please Sam it's fascinating to see." The one named Carlisle said. Sam went behind a tree and phased quickly and came to stand next to me I put my hand on his face and then stroked it.

"Edward what's he saying, is he saying something?" The little one, Alice asked her voice caught me by surprise, since we hadn't heard them speak, but what did she mean by that?

"Well my dear Alice they want to know what you mean by that." He answered. Looking at her like she wasn't supposed to say that.

"Yes, what do you mean by that?" I said a little alarmed.

"Edward is a mind reader." Alice said answering.

A low growl came from Jake. Sam looked back at him.

"Yes, please, do calm down we mean no harm it's just an ability." He paused.

"No I cannot turn it on or off it's permanent." He paused again.

"Yes it is very inconvenient, at times." He laughed then paused again.

"Sam said, they will now phase back." He turned his head to the side again and then said.

"Isabella, phase." I gasped and my clothes shredded. I popped into fur and I charged... at Edward.

][][][][][][][][

_ohhhhhh what will happen?\review and thanks to all who have added CCT to theire alerts but not reviewing! one review for the last chapter and 2 and several added to your faves list love you all now_

**_REVIEW_**


	6. Chapter 6

Shut Up Bells You're Just As Pale.

I rammed into the rock of a man or thing.

"_**B**__**ells no don't.**_" My pack thought.

"**____****B**ells this was a peace meeting." Sam's alpha voice rang heavy in my ears I buckled and fell on top of Edward.

"_**How dare he! How did he even know what my name was." **_

"_**Silence."**_ Sam ordered my nose rubbed into Edward's chest. The smell of him calming me out of my rage then I blacked out. What I hoped was seconds later I was on the floor with a blanket that smelled sweet.

"What the hell happened?" I said rubbing my head.

"You don't like to be called your full name." Edward said looking at me I was still on top of him I scrambled up almost losing the blanket. I looked at what was on me it was his jacket actually.

"I can't read your mind." He said a little shocked.

"but you said my-"

"Yes but you weren't in wolf form."

"So Bella blocks you?" Sam said in human form.

"Yes she does I didn't know until she phased back to human form I had to make sure that it was her that caused it." He said starring at me still.

"How did you know my name, full name."

"Jacob thought it and something else._**"**_ Edward said smirking again. I popped back to fur.

_**"Jake you evil dog how dare you let a vampire see me naked! I cant believe you! Wait till we get away from these things!" **_

"Bells calm down!" Sam said in human form still I huffed and laid on my front paws.

"Thank you for not attacking her."

"We new something like this was going to happen, Alice has visions of the future." 1 cent said.

"No I cant read what they are saying but I do know what you are thinking." Edward said answering Sam.

"_**Good! smug leech I'm sure he always gets his way.**_" I huffed still angry.

"W didn't know there was going to be a shield but we new some one, a female, was going to attack Edward. If we would have attacked three of us would be non existent by now and 4 of you would be dead. So we hoped it wouldn't be too bad and stayed calm." Little Alice answered.

"_**Well there's no fun in that." **_Quill thought.

"_**Shut up."**_

"_**Aw is belly mad that the vamps saw her naked?" **_Quill said

"_**Shut up you mangy mutt." **_

"Thank you for coming we must take our leave now I have work in a couple hours." Carlisle said.

"And we have school." Alice said grinning. We left all in wolf form. They were ecstatic that I was a shield of sorts and that with me around no vamps could 'hear' us.

"_**Are we really going to let them be around the pale faces?"**_

"_**Shut up bells your just as pale." **_Quill said making a comparison to some of the locals we knew.

"_**Will you take this serious?" **_Leah chimed in.

"_**They are not our problem as long as they stay away from the reservation we have nothing to do with them or any other vampires." **_Jacob said.

"_**On the contrary Jacob, the pact has been made for them to not harm humans or make anymore vampires. So since you are the closest thing to a pale face bells, you will attend Forks high." **_Sam said.

"_**What! No, no, please Sam don't, no this isn't happening. You're kidding right?" **_I said.

"_**No I'm not it's been cleared with Charlie." **_Sam said remembering the conversation.

"_**What? my dad!" **_

"_**Bells I don't think you understand the importance of this, or how important you are" **_Sam said.

"_**No I don't. I mean come on I'm just a girl."**_

"_**A girl who can phase, and the vampires cant get in your head whether your human or wolf. When you're in wolf you protect all of our minds" **_He said.

And so now I sit in my old 'built like a rock' Chevy. That only gets an oldies radio station. I sang along with Marry Wells. Yup I keep getting stares from everybody. With a sigh I got out of my truck and headed to the main office.

'~~~~~~~'

_so? please review i know i took forever to post but i honestly thought this was posted anyway do your thing and review please!_


	7. Chapter 7

Are You Trying To Get Me To Phase?

I walked out of the office. The rock candy smell hit me, it smelled so good. I inhaled and saw a scowling vampire. My eye brows shot up and I walked toward my first period.

"Hello" He said falling into step with me. I waved.

"What am I supposed to call you? I don't you to spontaneously phase." He said looking down at me. I wasn't supposed to talk to him, so I looked at my schedule instead, trying to avoid him.

"Bella?" A different boy asked. "I'm Mike. Remember me?" He said from a distance.

"Oh yeah, hey," I said walking in his direction but Edward wouldn't go away. "how are you." I asked.

"I'm good." He looked at Edward and then back at me.

"Our class is this way." Edward said I looked at him.

"Bye Mike." I said following Edward.

"So may I too call you Bella?"

"Listen leech," I whispered. "I'm not suppose to talk to you, so stop." The number on the door matched the one on my schedule so I went to the teacher and introduced myself. And then told to go sit by Edward.

"I guess you have to talk to me now." He said.

"Why do you feel the need to speak to me?" I took deep breaths. To calm myself. His smell calmed me.

"I can't read your mind it's refreshing and you keep trying to avoid me, while all these other girls want to throw themselves at me." He said sardonically.

"Well then why don't you tell them what you are and I'm sure they'll run." I said glancing at him.

"As long as you tell all the boys you turn into a giant dog." He replied with the same side ways glance I gave him.

"Shut up." I said ending the conversation and turning my attention to the teacher. I had every class with Edward Cullen. We didn't speak for the first half of the day. Until lunch I piled the the tray with food and sat by myself.

"You eat a lot." Edward stated sitting down.

"And you eat people." I said chomping pizza.

"Correction. Used to."

"Are you trying to get me to phase?"

"No really they are huge! Like enormous, like bears." One of the kids said all the way across the room.

"I think their onto you guys." Edward said.

"Stop smoking weed in the woods you idiot." Some other kid said.

"Maybe not." I smirked.

"Hey, how does Cullen know the Rez girl?" Another kid asked.

"See what you're causing?" I asked the leech. "People are starring at us." I said looking around.

" I know."

"I cant believe Edward is talking to that dog!" The blonde leech whispered.

"You know I can here you Blondie" I said aloud her head snapped in my direction. I scowled at her.

"Aren't you guys supposed to keep a low profile or something?" I said very annoyed.

"I honestly don't care, I don't have to come back here, I can wait a hundred years to come back."

"Well I can't so please leave me alone."

"Bella why are you here."

"To stalk you because I'm in love." I said batting my eyelashes.

He got up and went to sit with his family leaving me alone. Two seats scraped against the floor.

"Hey Bella can we sit with you?" Mike said.

"At your own risk." I said. Mike smiled.

"Does that mean Cullen will kick my ass if I do?" Mike asked I rolled my eyes.

"I can take care of myself." I said. I heard Edwards chuckle from his table.

"Are you guys having one of those big bonfires this weekend?" The other boy asked.

"Always" I said. The bell rang I threw away my trash and walked to the gym. Edward right next to me again. A small smile on his lips. I decided to ignore it. We ran laps which helped me blow steam and keep my cool. The stares were getting to me and Edward wouldn't go away. I had to sit next to him in every class. I was getting irritated and that wasn't good. He walked very close next to me the entire day.

"Edward why are you following me?"

"I'm stalking you, because I'm in love." he said mocking me.

"Good bye Edward." I said walking away.

"See you in the woods." He said low enough for only me to hear.

"Sorry, I don't get to run with the wolves. I have school tomorrow." I said little sad.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow."

And I did but he didn't direct a word to me, nor the rest of the week. That was fine with me, I wasn't suppose to speak to him anyway. None of the pack asked me about them besides Sam.

"Are they staying in line do you feel like phasing all the time?" Sam asked on Friday.

"No their fine, Jasper is always a little on edge but only him."

"Do you think he will attack?"

"No. They've got a hold on him"

"Very good. So tell me about your school any friends?"

"No not really I keep to myself I sit with a couple kids, some times by myself."

"Are you okay? Have you been running in wolf form?"

"Yeah I have, none of you guys are ever phased though."

"I have to get their heads in the books at some point/"

"How's everybody? I don't get to see them with all this homework and crap."

"They're good, happy it's not them that has to be with the vampires but they miss you."

"Well I'm going to take a shower and head over to your house then."

"We'll be waiting." Sam said I turned to get in my house.

"Bells."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you again. I don't think you understand the importance of you doing this and how important you are to the pack."

"Thank you Sam I'll be at your house in a bit."

"Be ready to show the guys what you've been up to."

I smiled and went in. I didn't want to 'show' them anything. They weren't going to be happy I hadn't told them that Edward was in all of my classes and that he walked with me and that he sat with me at lunch sometimes. We never spoke besides the first day but just his presence would get the pack on edge. I would just have to think about home work and things like that I hope I wouldn't slip up.

][][][][][][

_hah wonder why edwards distant? review please!_

review


	8. Chapter 8

Bells That Boy You Smell Like Is Here.

][][][][][][][

I got to Sam's house after doing my stupid homework and not taking a shower.

"Bells you stink like a leech." Leah said her nose crunching.

"Like the guy." Emily added.

"Yeah you do, his scent is all over the borderline. He's always there." Embrey said.

"Uh...yeah well I have every class with him and I...uhm have to sit next to him." Might as well tell them before they see him in all my memories.

"WHAT!" They barked.

"It's ok, he's not that bad he doesn't talk to me. At all."

"He better not or Jake will rip him a new one." Embrey said.

"Again." Quill added.

"What are you talking about?" I was at a loss what were they talking about?

"Tuesday morning. We saw him, let him know on the spot not to talk to you at all." Jake explained with a smirk.

"What?" I gasped and the pack gave me a WTF look "I meant that in a good way. I bet you almost ripped his head off" I amended getting wolfish grins from everyone. That explained why he didn't speak to me, but he had nerve to still stand hella close to me and sit with me at lunch.

"Alright let's go run I bet my scent is fading, since I don't get to run as much." Everybody jumped up and headed for the door. On our way we saw Jared and Paul sweating up a storm.

"Hey you guys alright?" I asked.

"No we have a fever, my mom sent us outside to cool down but it's not working. Nothing is." Jared said.

"Eh, you guys'll get over it. See you later." Sam said, he was the boss and he didn't say anything so we walked to the woods. Leah, Emily, and I phased behind a wide tree. I didn't want to talk about school so when everyone was on all furry fours I called out.

_**"Who ever gets back here last has to buy or make everyone hotdogs!" I**_ bolted forwardlike a wolf let out of a cage.

_**"Ha wolf out of a cage good one Bells." **_Jake said running next to me

**_"Oh no you two don't." _**Leah said her nose taking the lead. no-one was faster than Leah. Edwards smell hit me hard, he was near. I stopped running bringing everyone to a halt.

_**"What's wrong Bells?" E**_veryone asked at the same time.

**_"Nothing lets go" _**I ran forward agin only to hear.

_**"Bells that boy you smell like is here."**_ Emily thought.

**_"Don't worry about him," _**I said running faster.**_"Embrey you're going to loose." _**I said to change the subject

**_"Those are fighting words Bells!"_** He said his words in my mind big and bold.

_**"Yeah well you owe us hotdogs you're last."**_ I said clearing the finish line from where we started.

_**"You guys are all done?" **_He asked shocked.

**_"Yeah hurry go phase, i'm starving." _**Jake said Emily, Leah, and I phased back to two legged beings and waited for Sam and Embrey to get back. I smelled edward agian, I walked toward his scent.

"Finally, you're back to normal" I heard his voice though it was a whisper.

"Yeah whats up? aren't you not supposed to talk to me?"

"So you know?"

"Yeah just found out. What do you want?"

"Well-" He stopped then turned his head to the side "Meet me here at 2:00 AM." He turned away. "Please." He added looking back.

"Bells! Bells!" Jake was looking for me.

"Yeah I'm coming." I said rushing to him. "Let's go eat." We went to a store like SMART&FINAL and bought the biggest pack of hotdogs and buns and fixings all restaurant size. We went back to the beach. Got out the grill and pitched this tent like thing around it incase it rained. the guys got to grilling and the girls grilled me.

"Come on I know there are hot guys at that school." Leah said.

"Yeah the blonde one, I would kill for those baby blues" Emily said closing her eyes.

"No, I have to sit next to leach all day it's really hard to focus on anything other than 'please don't phase, please don't phase' it's quite distracting."

"Really? Wow that sucks." We laughed vamps suck.

"Yeah and he doesnt talk at all just stares at the board even when we have to work together."

"Well he doesn't talk to you because of the guys. They made it hella clear they didnt want him anywhere near you." Emily said.

"Whatever I'm hungry let's eat."

**619619619619**

_sorry loves for taking forever on updating i had to finish up NK and i still have that virus but i have my dadies lap top forgive the spelling and grammer _

_please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

No, I'm Just A Little Wierded Out.

Some of the kids from school came by the beach and chilled with us. Mike was among the group, he hugged me when he saw me. I pushed away saying that I was going home. My pack understood what I was saying and said that we had to go. The guys picked up everything and went to my house wich bothered me alot! It took them forever to leave. I realy wanted to see Edward for some odd reason I guess I just missed him. I don't know what he wanted but I wanted to find out. Sam gave us the night off since there hadn't been an attack or new vampires in the area besides the Cullen's. I snuck out my room and headed toward the border line. I was really nervous and it was raining I was happy for that. Rain cuts off scents, but I could smell Edward as soon as I got close to the spot he told me to meet him at.

"Bella." He said when I came into view.

"Yeah so what's up?" I said rocking on my heels.

"No one is on patrol?"

"Nah Sam gave us the night off. You guys aren't as bad as you look." I said grinning. Edward smiled a wide smile showing straight white teeth sharp and gowing over his bottom teeth slightly. They weren't long but you new what they were for. "So what's up?" I asked again.

"I just wanted to see you." He said looking down.

"Really? What for? Oh and I forgot my history homework can you pas it to me?"

"When do you need it?"

"Now would be good I suck at homework." My stomach grumbled. He laughed.

"Have you not eaten?"

"Yeah we did, but you know I'm a growing girl. You? I've noticed your eyes getting darker." I said reaching out to touch him just underneath his eyes. He leaned into my touch his skin was so cold compared to my boiling touch.

"That feels so good but you smell like a male we go to school with." He said. I snapped my hand back when I realized what I was doing. "Do you want to hunt?" He said out of the blue.

"Uh.. well we kinda can't you being a ... vamp and all."

"Are you afraid?" He teased.

"Weren't you told to stay away from me?" I asked hand on my hip something like anger passed his stony features.

"Yes, but I do as I want."

"Yeah well I have an alpha on my ass and I'm pretty sure he woudn't want me assosciating with the enemy."

"So you like the other brown wolf?" He asked a little tense.

"Who? Jake? He's not the Alpha Sam is and no, me and Jake are just friends." I said. Edward smiled.

"He seems to think you are his," Edward said. "he always thinks of your...of you." he added and his eyes roamed me.

"You fucking pervert is that all you wanted me to come here for?" I bursted into fur and lunged for him he caught me in the air and ran. It was rainging harder as Edward ran with me struggling in his thrashed us into the back of a car.

"Please calm down I just wanted to see you." He said scratching behind my ear. My eyes closed and I let out a throaty whine. His cold hands felt good and his smell mmm. My snout turned into nose and mouth and I had hands again.

"You're beautiful." He said as my body shifted back to it's human form, naked human form! there was something around me, a blanket. How was I going to get home?

"Are you mad at me? Please don't be mad I'll take you home I know you find us gross."

"No, I'm just a little wierded out."

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that about Jacob, he's very territorial and you dismissed him so easily." He said stroking my hair. My stomach grumbled. "Please go hunting with me since it's to late to actually take you on a date."

"This is not a date." I said sternly. Yhen softened "But I am really hungry."

"Okay, this is just a pre-organzied appointment with two hungry people."

"I'd say monsters" I said fixing the blanket around me.

"Do you want to go outside first?" He asked.

"How about the same time, just give me some time to find a bush." I said and he nodded. I ran to the bush and let the fur consume my body. No one was phased and I took that as a good sign. As soon as I stepped out Edward was next to me.

"I'm going to take the blanket and I know a place to hunt in no mans land. So we don't have to cross boundries." Edward said looking into my eyes and stroking what would be my cheek. I nodded and made my paw move in a motion for him to lead the way. He smiled another toothy wicked smile. We ran extremely fast and stopped some where near Canada, Smelling out elk and a small herd of deer. We walked lightly and Edward went for his kill easily springing on his intended meal catching it's throat securly with his sleek teeth. I set of for the biggest elk I could spot. I lunged over him from behind snapping his neck and ripping him open to eat the meat. It wasn't my best meal ever but I was extremely hungry. I could feel Edwards gaze on me. I finished my meal and walked to him liking my face as much as possible. He was propped on a tree.

"You'd make a great vampire." Edward said circling his arms around my shoulders, he had put the blanket back on me. "Will you please become human again?"

"Hey I'm getting the hang of this down packed" I said grinning "I should get back before my dad alerts the pack."

"Okay just let me give you the schoolwork."

"Yeah I'll wait at the border I have clothes there. So? First one there has to eat a skunk." I said jumping and phasing mid air ahead of Edward. I won and hunted up a skunk while I waited. I had on my clothes while I waited. but I wasn't alone for long. Sam And Jake were near I phased.

_**"What's wrong?" **_I asked

**_"There are three new scents." _**Jake said

**_"Where?" _**I demanded

**_"Near the ocean."_** Sam said the smells were nothing like the Cullen's these were way to strong and burned my nose.

**_"That's right, because these hunt humans" _**Sam Said

**_"Should we tell one of the Cullen's?" _**I asked

**_"Yes, bella stay here. Phase we will run opposite sides maybe one will come by here."_**

I phased and Edward came back so did Sam and Jake.

"There are three new scents Edward do you recognize them?" I asked.

"No I dont. We shall keep an eye out they want you to phase." He said to me and darted off.

619619619619

_sorry long ass wait i know i suck... sorry about grammer and spelling review no flames _


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Calm Down! I Just Want To Keep The Peace Okay It's Fine.

We told the pack about the new vampires we so cleverley called the 'bad vamps' since they drank human blood. Their scent smelled so cold so inhuman, this scent actually burned my nose when we went to go check out the path that they had run through. We took turns patroling Leah, Emily, and I took morning and day shift till the guys releived us around 7:00 pm because I had to go to school. I fell asleep fast and when I went to school I had Wolves; Jake and Emily shadowing me. When I got to school Edward was at my side instantly.

"Did you get introuble? The wolves just left." Edward asked a bit tense.

"When Saturday?" I asked, he nodded "No I just didn't think about it. Did you guys get any information on the bad blood suckers?" He looked away again. "Edward?" I prompted.

"They are just passing through, no need to worry about them." He said tense. My phone buzzed.

"What's up?" I answered.

"Jared and Paul just phased." Sam said through the other end.

"Damn it, alright I'll see you guys later." I snapped my phone shut.

"Are you sure they're just passing through, because another two kids just phased." I growled. He still wouldn't look at me. "Answer me Edward!" I said furious. He took a deep breath and pulled me into an empty room.

"They are just curious of our life style. They will leave soon and have been advised not to hunt anywhere near here please don't be anxsious." he said, as he stroked my cheek. I was leaning into him and quickley realized it and I took a step back, he did to and my cleared my throat.

"who are they? How many?" I asked, I needed this information for my pack.

"Three. One female Victoria, and two males James, and Laurent. We've never encountered them before but they will leave soon." He assured me just as the bell rang. We got alot of stares in the hallway and when we walked into class. Edward had an easy smile and he would look at and me grin. What the hell?

"Why is everybody starring?" I asked at lunch. He had to know he was the mind reader.

"It's been a week. We're obviously on speaking terms. Girls are jealous and guys are jealous. They think we are together since we are visibly not mad at eachother anymore." He said like it was nothing. It was a big something.

"They think we're together?" I shrieked Edwards brows pulled together.

"Yes we are always together." He said.

"So! That doesn't mean anything. We are mortal enemy's!" I growld "Christ can't two people just be around eachother?"

"Don't you mean monsters?" Edward hissed and got up. He was very mad, and for some reason that made me mad to.

"Edward!" I called after him "Edward wait." I said getting up to go after him. I could feel the stares and see the necks craning to get a glimpse of us. Great now we looked like a couple fighting! Shit how do I get myself into shit like this? Only me. "Edward please." I said above the stairs, he was walking at human pace, but he couldn't just run away from me. People were every where and we had an audience as soon as they realized it was us.

"Why Bella?" He asked on the verge of yelling.

"I didn't mean to upset you it's just been stressful okay."

"Tell me about me about it." He replied walking toward his car.

"Edward please stop, don't leave." He turned around.

"And why not?"

"Because... I don't want you to leave." I said reaching my hand out. He smiled and came to me grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

"Good, because I really don't want to go anywhere." He said as he hugged me and kissed my hair lightly the bell rang signaling us to go back to class. Edward held my hand the entire rest of the day. Edwards dark haired siblings would smile at us. But the two blonde ones would look at us with disgust. I didn't care.

"Will you meet me tonight?" He asked.

"Can't I'm running tonight and every other night until your visitors leave." I explained. Edward hissed.

"They will be gone soon."

"Good I hate feeling on edge it gets us all wired up. You know we can't snap at them unless they kill" I said closing my truck door to go home.

"Well I might see you, we also have to make sure they don't hunt. My sister will also be watching."

"Okay see you tomorrow Edward."

"Tomorrow." He said giving me full smile. I got home and called Sam so he could call a pack meeting. Then I called the girls and we went up together to find a place to phase then waited as each voice rang in our heads.

_**"Okay Bells has some information for us." **_Sam said

**_"Yeah, there are three new bad vamps one female named victoria and two males James and Laurent, the Cullen's don't know them. The other vampires had heard of them and were curious about them and just wanted to know what they were about" _**I said

**_"Have they killed?" _**Embrey asked

**_"Not that they know of. but if they do the one named Alice will see it."_** I said making a picture of her in my mind.

**_"She's the one who cdan see the future?" _**Leah asked.

**_"Yeah, that's the one. they're going to be running their land also because they don't want them feeding anywhere near here. So if you smell a leech close to the border make sure you know who it is before attaking. We don't need an uproar." _**I said.

**_"That's good thank you Bells, we needed to know this." _**Sam said.

**_"How do you know this anyway?" _**Jake asked. Leah answered.

**_"She has every class with one of the males, remember" S_**he said and the picture of Edward popped into my head.

**_"Ugh!" _**Jacob screamed into our minds.

**_"Hey calm down! I just want to keep the peace okay it's fine."_**

**_"She shouldn't have to do that Sam!" _**Jake said.

**_"Hey! I can speak for myself! What if I didn't go to school with them. We would be left out of any information that we needed"_**

**_"She's right Jake" _**Sam agreed.

**_"Fine whatever" _**Jake said and laid on his paws.

**_"I have home work to do, what time am I patroling?"_**

**_"7 to 12." _**

**_"Okay see you guys then." _**

I phased and walked my way out hoping to get a glimpse of one of the Cullens but I didn't. not even on patrol or the next two days in school

"Where are the yellow eyed leaches!" Jake screamed. we were in my living room watching the local Forks news. Two people had been killed and it was blamed on animal attaks. We had traced the smell of one of the new leeches on our territory.

"They haven't been in school." I said.

"We found a scent." Embrey said with Leah and Quil behind him.

"Follow it!" Sam ordered and we all went for the woods. The strong scent picked up as we got closer. We found the leech sucking on it's meal; a woman, she looked older maybe in her forties her eyes wide open. The leech had his back to us and hadn't noticed we were there. We took him by suprise. Sam and Jake ripping his arms out I took his head in my snout and snapped it off he let out a piercing screech as I tossed it.

"NO!" I heard a female voice scream. I turned to see a red headed female and we charged after her.

_**"Quil, Emily, Embrey phase and burn it**!"_ Sam ordered while we were chasing the red head. She was fast and kept jumping into trees I leaped and swiped her but only tore off a pice of her jacket, she let out a piercing scream and hit Leah who was to my left making her fall and stumble. The leech ran and dived into the water. Just as Sam was going to jump after her I stopped him.

_**"No! Don't go into the water we'll get her soon, they don't need to breath air like we do" **_I said

**_"Damn it." He screamed, well howled._**

We ran back to through the border line and found Edward and his family. Releif spread over his face when he saw us.

"Bella please phase I need to see what every one has seen." Edward said.

_**"Sam it's your order" **_I said looking to my alpha

**_"Yes, but stay close I don't want any leech lunging for you." _**

619619619619

_sorry for the long wait hope you liked it! review! sorry for the bad grammer and spelling did this straight from my upload and not on a word document!_

_review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_chapter 11 continued~ this is for joliepearl~_

_619619619_

I put clothes on and Edward was already talking to Sam. The one way conversation way.

"We didn't know where they were hunting."

"You got him while feeding?"

"That was James."

"Yes, the red head was his mate."

"You let her get away?"

"Hey she went into the water." I said Edward looked at me.

"You ripped his head off?" He asked me.

"Yes," I answered "What was I supposed to do? Sit back and watch the show? He would've attacked one of us so we got him while he was busy. He killed some one. I would've got the red head but she ran." I said holding the piece of jacket. All of their eyes went wide.

"You have to go back and burn the one he fed off."

"What? Why?" I gasped.

"Yes that is why/" he said obviously answering a mind question. I waved my hand. "They will turn into one of us if you don't kill them." He answered another gasp by me.

"Quill just did it." he said "Victoria will be back."

"I know," I said "and we will be ready for her." I took a deep breath, it carried the scent of a vampire. It wasn't the red head and the other one was terminated

"The other one is here!" I screamed and ran to phase.

"Bella NO!" It was Edward and as much as I wanted to stop he wasn't my Alpha.

_**"Bells get him quickly!" **_I pushed faster. I could see Edwards running figure beside me in his territory.

"We're to late." He said and a moment later we heard the splash.

_**"Fuck"**_ I growled. I got home around 12:00 am and Leah's bones weren't broken thank the lord. I was so tired and got up with just enough time to wash my face and brush my teeth and hair. Edward was waiting for me.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Tired." I yawned.

"Laurent saw you." He said as we walked into class.

"So" I said.

"He saw you in human form and your wolf form as well that's dangerous."

"I can handle myself and I have a pack to."

"It's to much of a risk Bella."

"It's alright besides we got one right?"

"But they saw it was you that ripped James head off I read Laurents mind."

"Good they should know that they can't hunt here."

"That doesn't mean they won't come back for revenge. He will tell Victoria."

"I dont care," I put up three fingers. "three people Edward. Three families mourning the loss of their loved ones that will never come back to them."

"They would have died eventually." He said flat out.

"Excuse me? So that makes it okay for what they did? Fuck! Have you no heart?"

"Bella." Edward said.

"No. Don't I need to concentrate." I said looking at the teacher. He gave me my space and he was called out of class before the period was over, wich let me think walking to class by myself waving to people in the hall and actually getting my home work written down and able to make sense of it. Wich wouldn't have happened if Edward was with me. I was begining to miss him. I walked into the cafeteria and saw Edward at my ussual table with a tray piled high with food. I rolled my eyes and went to him.

"Please forgive me."

"Nope" I said taking a big ass bite of one of the bugers he had on the tray.

"Please, I didnt mean to be insensitive it's just that I was worried about you."

"Thank you but i'm a big girl and wolf I can take care of myself" I said drinking from a coke can that was also on the tray.

"Can we go walk? In the woods. Away from prying eyes and ears." He asked looking around.

"Dificult at the moment buddy boy, since we're on hella high alert" I said.

"Not right here, right now I don't here them at all" He said.

"Please Bella."

"You mean right now?"

"Yes, come on aren't you a big girl?" He said giving me a grin.

"Don't do that I'll come." I said stretching my hand out to him I had never sat down. He took my hand and we walked out the entire cafeteria looking at us. Including his siblings, I didn't miss the glance he gave back to the table filled with guys who usually talk to me. I dropped off my back pack as we walked by my truck. We walked into the woods then we broke out into run when he nodded at me. I lost him at some point he was faster this time. He put his arms around me from behind me.

"Gotcha." I turned around to hug him.

"I'm getting the feeling you like to make the guys jealous of you." I said playing with his hair.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Very."

"Well they need to know that yo choose me."

"What makes you think that?"

"You don't choose me?" he asked his voice faltering a bit.

"I don't know what gave you that impression" I said trailing my hand down his spine. He closed his eyes and his lips parted.

"That feels so good." He said leaning down and holding my waist tighter. He nuzzled my neck and exhaled his cold breath on my neck. His lips kissing lightly trailing down to my collar bone I froze and he retraced each kiss untill he got closer to my bottom lip.

"I'll stop if you tell me to." He waited several seconds when I didn't respond I could feel his lips smile on my skin. His cold mouth met mine. I groaned something throaty and so did Edward. Then there was a howl far off from us and piercing screech.

"FUCK!" I said moving back three wolves came lopping into view each holding a piece of what I suspected to be Laurent. They ran off hate and disgust visible in their eyes.

"They are very upset." Edward said.

"Yeah I know, fuck! Good going Bella"

"You don't have to go back, you can come with me."

"Are you crazy? There are bad vamps and you want me to run away with you? I have responsibilities people who care about me."

"I care for you Bella they will keep us apart."

"They should." I said and phased right before him.

"Bella please." he said running along side me.

_**"Bells thanks for the distraction but did you have to let him kiss you?"**_ I froze and became a human agian. Disbeleif was all I felt. Edward picked me up and put his button up shirt on me

"Bella are you okay? They are gone I won't let anything happen to you" Edward said holding my face.

They aren't mad they think we were a distraction."

"What?"

"Yes, that's how they got the other leech."

"I didn't sense anything or hear."

"They weren't that far off but they thouht we knew they were there."

"Then does this mean we still have to hide our relationship?"

"I don't think we should let this go on." I said "Come on lets get back to class." After a moment and found a bag of our clothes with a bra and underwear.

"But you will talk to me still."

"I don't even want to be away from you, you think I can not talk to you." I said puting the clothes as he peeked here and there.

"Well then I still have a winning chance"

619619619619619

_well there it is lovies! hope you liked it i'll be updating a little later thanks to all my readers! love you guys! sorry please excuse the bad spelling and grammer_

_review please_


	12. Chapter 12

Eww, That's Gross.

We still haven't heard anything from the red head. And that's a bad sign she's either watching us or just waiting for the perfect time to lash out and get us in a trap. Edward hadn't pushed the being together issue and everyone was repulsed by my 'distraction' so the pack could get the leach, that was apparently going to attack us. To Sam I was dedicated to everyone else a champ for taking one for the team a really gross one...

_**"It was something that had to be done"**_ I said while running patrol with Emily and Leah.

**_"Egh it's gross, my nose burns everytime I think of them" _**Leah said

**_"Yeah, yeah whatever lets race." _**I said changing the subject and following the border line.

"Bella" I heard a faint voice say.

_**"Did you guys here that?" **_I asked.

**_"Yeah it's that boy." _**Leah said.

**_"Edward?" _**

**_"Yeah him, I see him"_**

"Can you call Bella for me please?" He said directly at Emily I was just a few lopes behind.

_**"Just nod your head." **_I said to her and Edward smiled.

"I can smell her now, Thank you...Emily is it?" He said and she nodded while thinking.

_**"Eww, that's gross." **_

"Bella we need to call a meeting. We have a problem a big one."

**_"What's wrong?"_** I said but it came out as a whine.

**_"He can't here you dweeb!" _**I jercked on some clothes that smelled faintly of Jake.

"Howl you guys." They let out beautiful howls that could be heard to Canada.

"Are they phasing?" I asked while pacing.

"Yeah, that was fast they are all allmost here, amazing."

"Yeah I know." I said as the rest of the pack came running to where we were they were all in sync every paw hitting the floor at the same and Jake in the front.

"Hello Sam. No I dont bring good news but I do have some insight on Victoria." Edward said getting my attention and of my packs quickly. But the conversation became mental. He only responded to Sam.

...

"She has gone to the Volturi."

...

"They are like vampire royalti and our form of 'law'."

...

"Of course we have leaders."

...

"No they are nothing like us."

...

"We know she is there already her mind is set. The reason she went is a little sketchy and we dont have many details but we do know that the Volturi will be here when the snow sticks."

...

"The Volturi have no knoledge of you but that could change." He explained. A blur came toward us and we went into defensive possitions.

"It's my sister, Alice." Edward said as a thinly framed vampire stopped holding a book.

"You don't have your homework Bella." She said handing me said book.

"Uhh thanks." I said grabbing it.

"As I was going to say we need to coordinate once we know their actually reason for coming here."

...

"Alice will be watching Victoria's desicions as best she can." He said looking at Sam and then turned to me "They want you to phase." Then in a hushed voice and while Alice said her goodbyes he added "Be safe love." And they ran. We went home all in wolf form. When I got home I opened the book there was a note and a phone number the handwritng was familiar I saw it everyday at school and it belonged to edward.

][][][][][][][][

_sorry long ass delay _


	13. Chapter 13

"I Think I Need to Go... Hunt?

_Bella,_

_I wish this was only a love letter but sadly it is not. Victoria has gone to the Volutruri because she thinks you are my mate. We also think it's becasuse you are what they think a child of the moon, a were-wolf. We know that you are not, you are what is called a shape-shifter. Your body changes effortlessly. With only your mind telling it what to do not the moon. Victoria was also in the woods your pack was only able to catch Laurent and anyone who has an alliance to were-wolves is an enemy and will be hunted untill terminated. She has seen that there are many of you, and with us here she thinks we are creating an army for god knows what reason. She is going to give them this information and hope for them to come here and kill us all. We have no desire to try and over throw or confront the Volturi. My father, Carlisle, lived them a time ago and does not want to go against them. But I can't leave you unprotected. To me Bella you are my mate, my life. I would do anything for you. Given, We have only shared kisses but I have never felt for anyone what I feel for you. I didn't know that they were in the woods, I would have never tooken you there if I did. I am sorry I have put you in danger, I will do everything in power to keep you safe._

_Edward, _

_Call me. I will be waiting._

Underneath was his telephone number. I held up my cell phone and looked at it. I would have to block my number and then erase his number from my call log but I did want to call him, to just hear his voice. I dialed his number without thinking much. I just wanted to here him to know he was okay.

"Bella?"

"Yeah it's me. How are you?"

"I'm fine I should ask you the same question. Has the pack said anything to you?"

"Hah. No they haven't. They still think it was all a distraction."

"Really? I wouldv'e thought you to correct them."

"No. I don't think so."

"Why not Bella? do you not want to be with me?"

"Yes I do but come on if I tell them, Sam WILL order me to stay away from you and he'll take me out of school. I don't want that do you?"

"No I don't may I see you tonight?"

"No Edward everyone is really tense right now."

"So am I. I need to see you Bella. You calm me. Your smile, your hair, your voice. Everything about you, please Bella."

"I think I need to go... hunt?"

"I'll meet you by the school."

I hung up the and snuck out of my window. Running in human form. I walked out of the woods to see Edward leaning against his car. He must have smelled me before he saw me because he grinned then turned his to see me. Showing me his gleaming smile. He opened his arms for me to hug him.

"I've missed you." He said hugging me tighter.

"I've missed you too." I said pressing my cheek into his neck.

"So I know you said you wanted to hunt but that won't be possible becasue Sam and Emily. So I figured I could take you out."

"Sam and Emily are patrolling?"

"Yes, well I don't think they are actually patrolling."

""What?"

"Well they have been having a secret relationship."

"Like us?" I was shocked! "How come no one knows?"

"Well, because it's been a hectic time. I also think you have something to do with it, since you don't want any body to know about our relationship I think you have blocked everyone else also."

"Wow."

"Yes. Now about us. May I please take you on a date?"

"I'm not actually dressed well."

"My sister thought of that and I have to give you this." he said handing me a purse. "She doesn't see my future for the rest of the evening so I'm hoping that means you will acompany me." He asked holding my face in his hands. My eyes were looking at his lips and how they moved as he spoke.

"Where am I supposed to change?" I said and his lips parted to smile again.

"The back seat I promise not to look."

"Okay but cover your eyes and close them to, no peaking." It's now or never Bella. I got in the back seat and took the clothes out. This vamp included everything like perfect fitting undergarmets, that I currently didnt have on because snapping and unsnapping is very tedious. I slid on some black denims, a white tank top, and a navy blazer. I found a brush and boots at the bottom of the bag. I brushed my hair and tryed to arange it to the side. I put the shoes on and took a deep breath and opened the door to see Edward with his eyes open. I scowled at him.

"You look just as beautiful making that face. I love what you're wearing jeans look very nice on you."

"Thank you." I said grabbing Edward to hug him.

"Come on lets leave before they find out you're gone"

"So where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Well that would be the beach."

"I can't go there." He said frowning.

"I know." I said fidgeting with my hands.

"How about a movie?" He suggested.

"Really? I love pop corn, it's been a while since I've gone to the movies."

"Then I will get you the biggest pop corn Tub I can find and I vow to take you to the movies often." Edward said glancing at me.

"Okay so I know this is a date but can you please tell me more about the Volturi and what the hell they are going to do?" His features went from happy to grim.

"They are a royal family, that want Alice and I to join. They know that we would never abandon our family and our lifestyle. Victoria wants vengeance so she went to them. Aro will be extatic when he see's we are involved. The entire guard is going to come, they only come to kill and acquire what he wants. There has only been a couple of times that the entire guard have gone to centecing and that has been when they wanted some one for the guard. She, Victoria, is already in Volterra. Alice just got the vission. My brother, Jasper, is a very skilled fighter and he has agreed to help train you and your pack to fight vampires. We really don't have a winnig chance the Volturi have vampires that can burn you with their mind as well as numb you."

"We have to start training now."

"Soon Bella for now let's just enjoy our selves." I nodded, but still stayed uneasy. Vampires with mind abbilities are crazy and scary. This coming from the big bad wolf. We walked the mall as we waited for our movie to begin. Edward tensed when we walked into some random store. I looked at him, he put his finger to his mouth signaling me to be quiet. I still didnt see the danger but when we walked out I smelled to familiar scents and one mixed with perfume.

"It's Jacob and Leah" Edward said.

"What?"

"This one was a shock to me also, Jacob always only thinks of you." Edward said "So since hunting is out and the movie theater is out is there possibly any other thing you might like to do?"

][][][][][][

_Hey every body sorry for the longest delay ever! i know i suck but you still love me so explanation time i was proof reading my two stories this one included. i am nominated for two glove awards! voting starts tomorrow please help me win! link is on my profile. sorry for bad grammer and spelling_

_REVIEW_


	14. Chapter 14

Cotinued.

"Just give me a minute, four of my friends are in a relationship and they still haven't told me. This is a to much to take in." Edward shook his head.

"You are also in an occult relationship." He reminded me quietly.

"Being in love with a vampire is alot more difficult to explain to the pack." I said my head in my hands.

"It hasn't been difficult to tell my family that I am in love with you. A shape-shifter." Edward said removing my hands from my face so that he could look at me. "I love you Bella"

"I love you to Edward." He smiled then looked to the left. Mike Newton from school was gawking at us, mouth open and eyes wide.

"Should we worry about him?"

"No he's leaving but since we haven't kissed he thinks we're just testing the waters," Edward said looking at me now. " Can we show him the water is perfect?"

"I think that's a good idea." Edward didn't wait a mili-second. His cold lips were on my hot ones, I pulled back first.

"Your lips are red." I said rubbing my thumb over them.

"Yours are blue." Edward said coming in to peck them one more time.

"So what does he think now?"

"That we are definitely together and that he probablly has no chance at asking you to the dance."

"Good now come on lets go , I don't to be in the parking lot when they come out."

We got back to the school parking lot and said our good byes - after another quick change in the back seat- with several sweet quick kisses. The next day I drove into the lot to see my vampipre boyfriend waiting for me leaning against his car. His head came up with a grin as he heard my trucks loud engine. He opened my door and pressed his lips to mine. I'm sure this was to show everyone he was my boyfriend ans that no one should try to get at me. We heard the gasps and got the stares as we walked hand in hand. You think people would stop after a while but they kept on doing it. I vaguely remeber hearing Mike say 'I told you'. We walked class to class hand in hand giving eachother quick kisses even though people were starring. Edward would get a little irritated by some of the thoughts that the boys had but would just kiss me again. We sat side by side at lunch facing the cafeteria and that did not stop the gawking. Edward had his head on my shoulder and would kiss my neck or play with my hair while I ate. Then he growled.

"What's wrong?"

"Mike's inner monologue is going to get him killed." I looked at him to keep going. "He thinks it should be illegal for me to be near you."

"hmm well if my pack were to find out this would be illegal for me." I said frowning.

"I won't let that happen." He vowed

"Easy for you to say, you don't know how the pack works. Hell I don't even know the pack works."

"We will never be found out unless you or I let it be known." He said cockily.

"Never say never, Edward."

Edward smiled and we finished school. He walked me to my truck and kissed the corner of my mouth. Then paused and put his forehead to mine.

"I shouldn't have said 'Never'"

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because I'm sure the pack will see that I kissed you."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear them untill I moved back."

"Are they gone?"

"Yes but-" He was cut off by a loud howl "Sam will know soon."

"I need to get home. I'll call you if I get the chance"

"I love you, I'll be at the border call me please."

"I love you to."

This was bad very bad.

][][][][][][

_review for the next chapter_


	15. Chapter 15

No You Can't Love Him Bells.

My entire pack was waiting on my front porch. I turned off my truck and sat there for a moment, untill I heard the growls coming from their chests. I got out

"So..." I said rocking on my heels.

"Cliffs in wolf now!" Sam ordered. I was the last to follow and I ran as human and didnt phase till we got to the location. As soon as I phased all I saw was me and Edward. How he kissed me, how I let him, how happy we looked, the kiss in the woods and Edward's face as it lit up with realization that we had been caught.

_**"Give it a rest will you?"**_

**_"Do not speak Bella!"_** Sam ordered and my snout was thrown into the dirt by the Alpha power. Everyone was standing around us, my face in the dirt and Sam above me.

**_"Bella what have you done?"_**

**_"Nothing"_**

**_"Nothing? You have crossed a line and gone way to far. You will never see him again._****_"_**

**_"You can't make me!"_**

**_"I can and I will"_** As the words were being thought the rest of my body was thrown on the floor by the Alpha power making it's demand. _**"You will not look for him or have verbal communication with him!"**_ The words rang loud and clear in all of our minds. My mind was foccused on Edward.

_**"Why couldn't I be with him he loved me and I love him"**_

**_"You don't deny it?" _**Jake asked.

**_"Of course not I love him."_**

**_"You wouldn't know love if it bit you!" _**He screamed back.

**_"I do know love and that is what he is to me."_**

**_"No you can't love him Bells," _**Leah said slowly.

**_"Because it's disgusting." _**Embrey said with hate.

**_"Says you guys!"_**

**_"I don't care you will not speak to him or seek him out and will not attend any meetings involving the Cullens. Soon you will be tooken out of Forks High."_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Enough Bella! No more, I am done spaeking of this matter. Go home,"_** Sam said. I phased and walked away not caring that I was naked. I walked aimlessly and by sheer luck I saw Edward. He was standing by a broken log we always saw eachother by. I tried walking to him but I couldn't"

"They don't want you to see me anymore? You won't be in school anymore?" Edward asked. He knew everything since I wasn't phased. "You aren't aloud to meetings or direct communication with me?" He was becoming very angry and sad. I nodded and tried to talk to him nothing came from my voice. I looked to the floor as if speaking to it.

"Yes, Alphas orders I have to go before a war starts between our families. I love you so much." I turned and walked away. Leah and Emily were at my house sitting on the porch. I walked past them, not even inviting them in. They were only there to watch me and make sure I didn't sneak away to see him. I already saw him. I smelled like him and all my clothes did too. My phone had several messages and texts from him. Telling me to sneak away for only a couple of hours. I smiled at the messages.

_-sorry can't. Send Carlisle to Sam to tell him 'bout Vic. & the V.-B_

_-Very well, will you be inschool tommorow?-E_

_-I'm not sure Sam said not for long- B_

_-When you don't have an idea?-E_

_-No I'm banned from everything-B_

_-They will be mad when they find out Vic. went the V. because of us.-E_

_-Then maybe I'll be let back in-B_

_-How will you learn to fight?-E_

_-Only one needs to be there-B_

_-Intresting-E_

_"Not really, Good night Edward I love you-B_

_"I love you also Bella. With all my being-E_

The next morning Leah told me to go to school and they followed me the entire way and waited for me in the woods. Edward tried to come to me but I shook my head and he understood. When we got inside the building, I tried again to speak to him but I physically could not. I had to talk to the floor. I wasnt here for school though I was here to pick up my transripts to leave Forks high. Edward went with me to the office and when I had what I needed he told me to text him when I got home. I did and we texted eachother as much as possible I wasnt allowed to phase when the others were phased but Edward was telling bits of what they were up to. I missed him so much and my pack too. Since I couldn't phase while they were I had no idea of what was going on with them personally, Edward would tell me. He always said they looked sad and that their thoughts were very angry towards him. I didn't get to learn how to fight yet and the pack still didn't know why the Volturi were coming. They were in for a big surprise.

][][][][][][

Review please.


	16. Chapter 16

Do You Think You Will Be Able To Handle This?

][][][][][][][

When the doctor told Sam why Victoria went to the Volturi he was furious.

"You are mates?" He screamed.

"Well-"

"How did this happen? When did you have time to run off and-"

"Hey we haven't done that!" I screamed his face flooded with relief.

"Then you are not mates," he said thinking. "That won't convince the other vampires not to come."

"What have they said?" Edward told me but, I was not allowed to be in wolf form while the other wolves were so I didn't see anything from them.

"That still does not concern you. This is all my fault I should have thought things thoroughly I didn't think you had an attraction to Edward. Jacob had mentioned it but I brushed it off as astonishment instead of attraction. Tonight you must come to the meeting, we need to coordinate without them knowing everything we are thinking," He said I jumped up finally I would be able to be with my pack and maybe see my love.

"Do you think you will be able to handle this?" He added it caught me of guard

"Of course I can," I assured him. "Have you been told about the vampires that have special abilities from the Volturi?"

"No, what powers? Wait the pack needs to know this," he said pulling me out of the house. Yay! I was back in! As soon as we got to the woods we phased and howled.

"_**I've missed this" **_I said as voices popped into my head.

"_**We've missed you to"**_

"_**So know onto business. They have vampires to paralyze; one that hurts and one that numbs. They are the main ones who will hurt us everyone else is mostly strength. Oh and one ho can sued your decision to side with them."**_

"_**How do you know all of this?"**_

"_**Edward."**_

"_**I thought you weren't aloud to see him."**_

"_**I didn't go see him." **_I thought of the cell phone.

"_**you found a way around the injunction?"**_

"_**Well desperate times call for desperate measures."**_

"_**I will be more specific next time this occurs," **_Sam said. **_"Lets get to the meeting point."_**

This time we crossed into the Cullen territory and as we got closer. I smelled two new vampires that weren't the Same as the other three. Sam tensed and we all did my hackles were raised and I started to look around for the predator. Growls erupted from my snout. I didn't see them anywhere.

"Bella?" I heard. It was Edward, my hackles went down my growls stopped

"Bella? I know your here I cant hear the pack," his voice was frantic. I howled for him to come to me.

"_**Do not call him!" **_Sam's voice hit me making my nose hit the floor and fill with mud. I tried to force myself up but I couldn't. Edward was approaching and I really wanted to go to him. I struggled more and more to get up but more weight was on my body, my nose was making a hole in the floor

"Bella whats wrong? What are you doing to her. STOP!" Edward screamed the only way to stop him to calm down was to become human. I calmed down and let my body smooth out Leah and Emily were covering me.

"Bella!" Edward said from over the pack I stood up my body full of mud.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I wasn't supposed to speak with you but you shouldn't phase we need to try something."

"We want to test Bella's shield. Please calm down Sam I won't go near her please just don't get mad at her I was calling her."

"Yes I understand."

"We have called our friends from the Amazon one of them has an ability to make you think you are in a different setting"

"This might help with other vampires abilities" Leah and Emily were covering me still I couldn't see him.

"I need Bella near me to know if she is shielding or not." I stepped forward but Emily growled and shook her head. Then she moved and I saw Edward. I missed his face a small smile on his lips he was taking his shirt off then handed it to me.

"Please I don't like the fact that everyone knows what you look like nude." I smiled and nodded buttoning up his shirt. It fit like a dress I pulled up the sleeves. Edward was starring at me.

"One day you'll wake up to wear my clothes every morning," he said. My packs hackles raised and they growled loudly.

"I apologize that was very inappropriate," he said. "Zafrina, Senna please come to us they are alright to meet you now."

Two women came from the left. They were tall with long limbs. There hair in high ponytails held my leather straps and braids. Big bright red eyes never resting or looking calm long noses and plump lips. All of their clothing were made of animal Hyde. Leather pants held closed by leather laced on the side and animal skin vests. "Zafrina has the ability to make you think you are in a different setting. Something like pictures you remember. Would you like to start know?"

"very well. Bella?" Edward said

"yes?"

"first we will see who is affected by the scenery Zafrina makes wolves ears up if you see the pictures and we will put out hands up." when he said that the rest of his family came out

"lets get started" I stood there waiting to see what Zafrina was showing them. One bye one hands rose and ears perked up. Their eyes wide looking at the image in their minds but I saw nothing.

"Bella do you see it?" Edward asked

][][][][][][

_REVIEW!_


	17. Chapter 17

Who's Kate?

][][][][][

"No, I don't," I replied. The vampires gasped my pack howled happily.

"Really? You saw nothing" Zafrina asked looking at me for the first time her voice rough and deep.

"I'm sorry no," I said. Edward was smiling wide and wicked.

"this is good know phase and see if you can shield the pack. Yes?" Edward said enthusiastically. I nodded and took the shirt off by a bush and phased.

"_**You really didn't see it Bella? It was awesome a waterfall and a lake."**_

"_**no I really didn't.'"**_

"_**This is good, very good."**_

"Okay I cant read the packs mind are you ready Bella?" Edward asked I nodded.

"Okay ears up if you see the image hands up for us. Zafrina please."

"_**It worked I don't see anything."**_

"_**I don't know what you guys saw in the first place."**_

"_**No, I bet you were to busy looking at your leech"**_

"_**Well of course. And yes he is mine."**_

"_**Stop it!" **_Sam's voice made us all fall catching Edward's attention. Sam dropped the Alpha voice

"Did you guys see it?" He asked trying not to be alarmed I shook my head he grinned triumphantly. "Excellent please phase lets see if you can shield us."

"_**Do we really want them protected?"**_

"_**Of course we do!"**_

"_**We need to know the extent of this if she can shield the vampires she will be able to shield our people. Go Bella" **_

I went back to the tree and put on his shirt

"so what am I supposed to do? Want me to like hold your hand or think about protecting you?"

"the pack wants to try with out touching" Edward said rolling his eyes.

"okay lets go"

"Zafrina" Edward signaled.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on keeping Edward safe and I felt cold for a few seconds and heard Edward gasp and I lost my air, and concentration.

"Bella it worked!"

"Really?"

"Yes for a little bit come hold my hand lets try again just me, okay, Zafrina."

"Okay, tell me what you see then hold his hand wolf."

"Her name is Bella," Edward corrected. "Very well Bella now."

"I see the waterfall and the river, the jungle..."

"Now young Bella," Zafrina said. I put my hand on Edward and his eyes focused

"Did you stop Zafrina?"

"No I have not"

"Bella it worked!"

"Yes but I can't stretch it for long or far."

"Maybe if you thought they were in danger." Alice said.

"They know the pictures aren't real."

"They are not real young Bella, but I can take their site away from them," She said wickedly. My pack began to growl and look around them selves their eyes wide open.

"Only you can give them sight young one." I was frantic and I burst into fur.

"_**Are you guys okay?"**_

"_**That was creepy," **_Embrey said.

"_**yeah we couldn't see," **_Leah said.

"She needs to feel you all I danger," the other Amazonian said; Senna.

"Bring Kate," Rosalie said. I went back to human and behind the bush and said

"who's Kate?" Edward had an uneasy look.

"She is more like one of the guard. She can electrocute you by touching you."

"Why didn't you tell me she as here?"

"She just arrived this morning I didn't think she would come," he said smiling.

"Do you find me funny?"

"No love," he said trying not to laugh.

"Is she like you or like her?" I asked, getting closer with out any clothes on, as I saw another girl walk toward him. Edward forced himself not to look down, he took off his under shirt.

"Like you," I said when I reached them. My eyes focused in on her hand. It was on his shoulder.

"Remove your hand," I growled. Edward moved himself from her and put his under shirt on me.

"I won't hurt them. Not yet at least," she smiled wide.

"I don't like her attitude." I whispered to Edward.

"Well then please make sure she doesn't hurt us."

"Us?"

"Yes my family she will be touching me and Alice"

"What?" I said breathless. She was already advancing on little Alice and I got mad she as about 3 meters away from me. I opened my mind and closed my eyes and focused on Alice I felt cold like I did with Edward but the feeling was different.

"Bella it's working!" Alice trilled and I lost my concentration but I didn't hear her yelp out in pain.

"Amazing," Edward whispered.

"Did she get hurt Alice I'm so-" I didn't get to finish my apology because Tanya was advancing on Doctor Cullen and his wife hands reaching out to them.

"No don't, wait," I said going toward her but Edward stopped me.

"Please don't let her hurt them," He said. I nodded and reached out again feeling two cold touches.

"I hope I have the the right ones." I said more to myself.

"You do I can't read their minds and they don't feel Kate's shock."

"Okay Kate I don't think you'll get past it." Edward said to her she lost all her arrogance and folded her arms.

][][][][][

_If you dont review i will stop writing. i know your reading just not very many responses._

_REVIEW!_


	18. Chapter 18

Four More Days.

][][][][][][

I kept practicing until my head hurt. Edward and Sam kept trying to see how far I could stretch the 'shield' and how many and for how long. I was getting hungry and grouchy. I started to complain after a few days. I wasn't enrolled in school so I didn't stress about homework but Edward and Alice were still in school and I wouldn't be able to see Edward until night time. It wasn't snowing yet and Alice had predicted the Volturi to come when the snow stuck. My pack kept me occupied so I couldn't go see Edward or train with him. As the days came so did more blood suckers and not the kind that were like Edward the kind that were like Senna and Zafrina. Making our younger friends into mutating wolves. They were so little and didn't know how to control them selves sleeping didn't even help. After another couple weeks I could cover my whole pack and all the new vampires One night I snuck out to see Edward he kissed me and held me while we were in the woods some place near Canada.

"Why are all of them coming here?" I asked

"They think the Volturi are going to try and kill us."

"And they are going to try and help us?"

"When they first got here they wanted to know why the Volturi were rumored to be coming here, then they saw you guys they figured we were trying to over throw them." He chuckled. "Then I explained about Victoria, and that fact that I love you and that you are a shape-shifter they chose to stay. They all love my father greatly, they appreciate him as a friend and would prefer to stand beside him than stand by the Volturi."

"So has your sister seen more or less a date?"

"Four more days,"Edward said with an exasperated sigh and rubbing his forehead.

"We'll be okay y'know," I said moving his and kissing his lips.

"I hope so I don't know how we're going to win this, but we will. We've been doing some strategizing of our own and I've been thinking You, Alice, Zafrina, Kate, and I should be in the front line you protecting everyone from twins, I me knowing what their doing and Alice can see the future"

"What about Zafrina and Kate?"

"Zafrina can take their site away and Kate can shock anyone who comes near us" Edward looked deep in concentration it was so cute I would've told him to stop doing that so he wouldn't wrinkle when he got old, but that wasn't going to happen.

"So Sam also wants the wolves to surround everyone so we don't get confused you know?"

"No I don't what does he mean?" Edward said looking at me as if I was questioning his credibility.

"He wants the wolves to know who we're not supposed to attack so with you guys in the middle we'll know that we just need to charge instead of smelling them before ripping a head off," I said nodding.

"We'll see about that," he said.

"alright kiss me I didn't sneak out to get upset about details I came out here to kiss and who knows what else" I said pulling him to me and throwing us on the floor. Ice met fire and we melted into each other.  
And that was the night I lot my 'V'

][][][][][][

_please review I would really apreciate it. all is S.M's if anybody hs read my other story Normal kids there will be a sequel soon so about two more chapters for this one!_

_REVIEW_


End file.
